As is perhaps well known, many people prefer to brew their coffee in the various devices which are used to brew coffee which is known as "Expresso" coffee. Such containers usually contain an upper portion and a lower portion which are in screw-threaded engagement. The lower portion is often, as seen in bottom plan view, of an equi-angle polygon, that is the side walls adjacent the bottom define equi-angles between side walls of a polygon. The invention comprises a socket which is matingly sized to receive the lower portion of the coffee brewer and resist turning of it relative to the tool. The tool in turn includes means to attach it to a table top, such as by suction cups, so that, turning or torque applied to the upper portion of the coffee brewer will readily cause the screw-threaded engagement to be broken so that the upper and lower portions of the coffee brewer can be easily separated; and, thereafter, the lower portion is simply lifted out of the receptacle of the tool.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawing in which: